Freak of freaks
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Iggy is awkward looking, plus he has wings, plus he is blind. He is a freak of freaks. No matter how hard he tries, he cant fit in with anyone. What happens when he finds someone like him, but he still cant connect with them? Will Iggy ever fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**Iggy's POV**

I stumbled out of bed and hit my foot on something hard. I chose a few of my favourite curse words to yell and hopped around holding my foot.

"Iggy!" Max yelled as she walked past my room.

Of course she had to walk past at that moment.

"No wonder Gazzy and Angel are turning into such foul tempered kids" she said disapprovingly and walked off. Sure, blame me.

I sighed and made my way out of my room. Once again I misjudged the door and I clipped my pinkie toe on the door frame. Once again I replayed my swear words and hopped on my foot.

"Iggy!" I heard Max yell from downstairs

. I mumbled under my breath and made my way downstairs. I made sure to count the steps this time since yesterday I didn't and ended up flat on my face.

"Morning Ig" I heard Nudge say as I walked into the lounge.

I just grunted at her, too busy concentrating on not running into something.

I made the right amount of steps to the chair and sat down, only to land flat on my ass.

"Ok, who moved the chair?" I asked, my face red as I rubbed my sore butt.

"Oh, sorry Ig, I moved it over here so I could see out the window for when the postman came" Nudge babbled.

"Thanks for warning me" I sighed getting up and heading to the kitchen

. As I walked in I could smell the already cooked pancakes.

"Who's been cooking?" I asked.

"Fang and Dylan" Max said and I could hear her mouth was full.

Wow, Fang and Dylan actually managed to do something without killing each other.

I pulled out a frying pan and walked over to the fridge. I felt around until I found the frozen solid bacon. Sighing I smelt it, but it was still ok.

The bacon put up a good fight but I managed to pull it apart and throw it on the hissing frying pan.

It hissed at me and spat fat everywhere as I cooked.

"Mmm bacon" Gazzy's voice came from behind me.

I piled all the bacon on a plate and Gazzy took it over to the table. I heard everyone head into the kitchen and start chowing on the bacon.

"Your welcome" I said as if they had said thank you, which they hadn't. They just mumbled at me and I rolled my sightless eyes.

I walked over to the table and sat down. I could hear the loud chomps of Fang beside me. For a guy who was so quiet, he ate so loud.

"Pass some food?" I asked him.

"Get it yourself" he said with his mouth full.

"I can't" I said with a 'duh' tone and he sighed and I heard a plate slide in front of me.

I felt the bacon was slightly burnt more than the rest and the pancakes were a little cold.

"You snooze you lose" Fang said and I suspected he shrugged and went back to eating.

I sighed and scoffed my food like everyone else.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Max asked once everyone started finishing up.

"Well we could go see Dr. M and Ella" Angel suggested and I silently groaned.

After we had, Max had, saved the world we lived with them for a few months. I developed a crush on Ella. Angel said she felt the same way. I confronted her about my feelings one day when she was getting ready for a date with a boy from her school. I didn't want to not say anything and regret it. She gently told me she felt the same way, but us dating probably wasn't the best idea and there probably wasn't a future in it or anything. Then she left on her date. I think she's still dating him.

A few weeks later we had our own house not too far from theirs and we've been here for a month or two now.

I'm 16 at the moment, probably 17 soon. And I still haven't even kissed a girl yet.

When I was younger and lived at the E house and all, I just automatically thought it would be Max or Nudge that I ended up with seems we never got out.

Then I noticed it would be Fang and Max, I never stood a chance there, didn't matter though, I don't like Max that way.

So then I thought it would be Nudge seems we were the closest to age other than the others. But I just couldn't make myself feel that way for her and we were just better off as brother and sister, then when I met Ella it just seemed so perfect.

But I guess I was too much of a freak for her.

Now what? I'm out of options.

Fang and Max have each other. Dylan has plenty of girls, Nudge and even Ella would go for him. Gazzy is too young but even in the future he might have Nudge or at least could live a normal life and have a regular girl.

But I have nothing. I'm a blind freak with wings. I'm impossibly tall for my age and naturally thin and pale with pale blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. I just don't fit in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

"Is it just me or does Iggy look a little down?" I asked Fang as we cleaned the kitchen from breakfast.

Fang looked over into the lounge room where Iggy was lying on the couch, his sightless eyes on the ceiling and his arm slung over his forehead.

"I guess" Fang said putting the plates away.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked again, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

"I don't know, it's Iggy. It could be anything with Iggy" Fang shrugged.

"Exactly, it's Iggy and you know Iggy has more trouble than the rest of us" I added.

"I guess, but Iggy can handle it" Fang said putting his arms around me.

"True, Iggy was always good at that" I nodded.

"Iggy can hear you. Iggy thinks you forget he has such good hearing. Iggy thinks you should stop saying his name so many times in a sentence" Iggy called from the couch and I frowned and Fang chuckled.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a bit quieter then" Fang whispered in my ear with his arms wrapped around me and his chin on my shoulder.

"Maybe we should" I grinned and he took my hand and started leading me upstairs.

"Use protection" Iggy called and I growled in his direction but Fang just laughed and kept pulling me upstairs.

**Iggy's POV**

I heard the door close and I sighed. They were like rabbits.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" I asked Nudge.

"The postman" she said simply.

"Why, what did you order?" I asked.

"She ordered the postman" Gazzy snickered and I heard a thump and a squeal and knew Nudge had turned around and hit him.

"Aren't you a little young to be liking guys?" I asked, sitting up.

"Iggy, I'm nearly 14" she sighed.

"And isn't the postman like 39?" I asked, confused and kinda disgusted.

"The postman had his kid working for him now, his kid is like 16" Gazzy laughed and I heard Nudge hit him again.

"Nudge is in love. Nudge loves the postman. She wants his package. They're gonna get married and have their own little packages of joy" Gazzy danced around singing.

I heard Nudge growl and then there was a loud thump followed by a few smaller thumps and I could hear them wrestling on the ground.

All my instincts told me to just sit there going 'Fight, fight, fight, fight' but my big brother instincts kicked in and I went over to them and tried to pry them apart.

There was a knock at the door and Nudge leaped up.

"ZOMG, he's here, how do I look? Is my hair ok? Is my make-up smudged?" She fired at me.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"You look great Nudge, you're beautiful, you need to calm down" I said and let her go.

"Thanks Ig" she said and bounced over to the door. I sat back down on the couch and shook my head, girls.

"She does realize your blind right?" Gazzy chuckled and I rolled my sightless eyes.

"I'm sure she looks fine anyways" I said and Gazzy went back to watching tv.

I closed my eyes and listened for Nudge.

"Hi Nudge, how you been?" some guy said and I was glad to hear he sounded young.

"Pretty good, boring around here as usual. How about you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes, because 7 flying mutant-hybrids are so boring.

"Same as usual. Boring rounds, that is until I get to here" I heard him grin and Nudge laugh, I swear I could feel the heat from her cheeks from here.

"Well I'm glad we can brighten your day Chase" she said and he laughed.

"It's just you" he said a bit softer and I felt like vomiting.

"Well maybe you could my afternoon one day" he said even softer.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked, her voice a bit higher.

"Well if you don't want to date a postman that's ok, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night or something?" he asked nervously.

"I'd love to" Nudge said, now I really felt like vomiting.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7?" he asked.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then" she said and I heard the door close and she walked in and sat down.

"Wow, I'm blind and I can see your glowing" I said pretending to shield my eyes from her glow and she threw a pillow at me.

"Did you even get the mail?" Gazzy asked.

"Oh crap" she jumped up and ran out calling Chase while Gazzy and I rolled around laughing.

When we finally stopped laughing, I heard a new sound.

From upstairs I could hear soft moans and a slight squeaking sound.

"I'm going for a walk" I announced, getting up.

"Want me to come?" Gazzy asked and I frowned. I'm not completely useless.

"Nah, I won't be gone long" I shrugged and left.

I walked out and left towards the town. I never usually headed into town by myself; it was easy to get lost there. But I headed that way nether the less.

I had been walking around aimlessly for about half an hour when I heard someone heading my way. I kept walking; they'd get out of my way.

As they got closer I noticed they weren't moving. Before I could move they had walked right into me. I felt their head hit my chin and I stumbled back.

"Watch where you're going" I snapped, rubbing my jaw.

"You watch where you're going" they snapped back and I realized it was a girl, around my age by the sound of it.

"I cant, I'm blind" I said with a 'duh' tone.

"So am I" she said and I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"Iggy?" she asked with curiosity.

How did she know my name?


End file.
